


The Alternate Story Of Cronus & His Family, Part One

by TheKeyboardPoet



Series: The Alternate Story Of Cronus & His Family [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: Cronus defeated his father but he refused to ascend the throne. Sequel to "Dream or Vision?"
Relationships: Cronus/Rhea (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Demeter & Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: The Alternate Story Of Cronus & His Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080494
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Cronus has engaged in a ferocious battle against his father, Uranus for days. The battle was no ordinary one, since his father was the strongest deity at the time. But Cronus emerged victorious in the battle, defeating his father and ending his reign.

Since Uranus was overthrown, Cronus finally had the chance to become the new king of the gods. But he refused to do so.

Why?

Cronus was haunted by the same dream every night. And he knew that dream was not an ordinary one. This was proven when Chronos, brother of Uranus and the primordial deity of time told him, it's actually the vision of his future. And Cronus have promised to Rhea, they will live happily together ever after. He was afraid, if he became the king and succumbed to madness, the promise will broken.

After defeating his father, Cronus finally made a decision. He will not ascend to the throne and he also will distanced himself from his other siblings. His brothers minus Oceanus objected his decision, while Oceanus and his female siblings didn't say anything about it. Rhea was sad if Cronus wants to leave his own siblings, and he might left her too. But Cronus assured Rhea, he will bring her along if she choose to follow him, and she said yes for that. And before their depature, the other Titans organized a wedding ceremony for Cronus and Rhea. 

His other siblings were sorrowful when Cronus and Rhea left them to travel the world. Only Chronos knows when will they return.

Speaking about the throne, someone managed to take over it. The eldest child of Uranus and Gaia, Ophion was his father's loyalist, but when Cronus challenged him into a fight, he ran away without a trace. And Cronus was uninterested to hunt him down either. Shortly after Cronus and Rhea's departure from Mount Orthrys, The other Titans debated who will ascend to the throne. The crisis were getting more complicated until Ophion returned from nowhere and defeated his competitors. Finally, he became the new king and with no one to oppose him now, Ophion ruled the world with iron fist. 

A new race have emerged after the fall of Uranus. The Giants or Gigantes, they sprang to life from bloods of Uranus. The Titans were wary of their existence, but Ophion viewed them as powerful allies. An agreement was successfully reached between Ophion and the giants, the giants retained a high degree of autonomy in his reign as long they recognized him as their king and they will aid him in war. But in secret, Porphyrion, king of the Gigantes with unanimous support of his people sought to overthrew Ophion and replaces him as the new ruler. They only wait for the right time to show their true colors.

He maintained a very hostile attitude towards his "neighbors", especially Asgard. He accused Odin for planning to invade Mount Orthrys once, but Odin dismissed his claim as a foolish conspiracy.

Ophion's reign have attracted a infernal race of powerful beings from a very distant galaxy. Only known as The Dark Ones, they are worshipped as gods by countless alien races. They have launched a full scale invasion against the Earth eons ago, only to being pushed back by the primordial deities led by Uranus. And now they're return to seek their revenge against primordial gods. Seeing Ophion as an easy pawn to be manipulated, Gulmagil, the Dark One deity of espionage was sent for this task. He disguised himself as Thiran, a minor deity from Tau Ceti System. Seeing Thiran as a more reliable person than the other Titans, Ophion appointed him as his advisor. 

Not everyone was easy with Gulmagil's presence. Oceanus, for example. Oceanus viewed Thiran as a dangerous threat. In fact, he was really aware of his origins and the hidden agenda of the Dark Ones. Oceanus warned Ophion of Thiran's real intentions, but the king dismissed the warning, viewing it as an act of sabotage to ruin Thiran's reputation as his advisor.

But there's something that haunted Ophion. 

"The youngest son of the youngest titan will end your reign" 

That words kept repeating in his dreams. And he knew, it's not an ordinary dream, it's a prophecy. 

That child must be the son of Cronus, he thought. Cronus and Rhea already departed from Mount Othrys months ago. And this couldn't be good either.

Fearing this prophecy come true, Ophion tasked the giants to track down Cronus and Rhea. If they were found, he will banish them to Tartarus personally. He even monitored the activities of other Titans, especially Oceanus to ensure their loyalty to him, not Cronus.

Thiran also feared this prophecy too. If the youngest son of Cronus succeeded in overthrow Ophion, then his plans will end in failure. And he couldn't let it happen at all. He even seeked every Dark One demigods he could find to aid the giants in their witch hunt.

But their operation showed no signs of success. Where could Cronus and Rhea have been?

"NONSENSE!"

Ophion's scream echoed through the throne hall. His advisor, Thiran was seen standing next to the throne as usual.

"There are still no signs of Cronus and Rhea? Impossible!" Ophion said in disbelief.

"Perhaps they're hiding in your enemies' territory, i guess?" Thiran replied.

"Should i launch an invasion there?" Ophion asked for a opinion.

"More than should, Your Highness" Thiran replied.

"Don't waste our time on such useless act, my king"

Their eyes quickly gazed upon the person who stood in front of Ophion. He was Oceanus, Titan of the Ocean River.

"Who are you to defy his orders, you blasted Titan?" Thiran threatened.

"And your brain is far more worse than cow butt, Dark One" Oceanus mocked.

"Why you!?" Thiran almost unsheated his sword.

"Everyone stop!" Ophion shouted. "Oceanus, leave this place now, immediately!"

"If you say so, my king" Oceanus nodded as he walked away from the throne hall.

"Your Highness, you should sack him from the Supreme Council! If he kept defying what you says, then he's a terrible nuisance in your reign!" Thiran demanded.

"No need to lecture me, Thiran. I know what i do" Ophion said in sternly manner, much to Thiran's chagrin.

Oceanus is the biggest threat to his plans yet Ophion chose to kept him instead, what's the meaning of this, he thought. He must do something to eliminate Oceanus from the Supreme Council.

After Oceanus left the throne hall, he spotted all of his siblings gathered together at the royal garden.

"Oceanus!" Tethys greeted him.

"Hi Tethys" Oceanus smiled at her.

"Looking at your face, i'm suspecting something was wrong" Hyperion commented.

"Did Ophion did something stupid again?" Iapetus asked.

"I know! It must be Porphyrion ate all of his tarts!" Crius said.

"Can you shut up, please?" Themis glared at her.

"I'm just saying!" Crius shouted.

"Actually...it's about Cronus" Oceanus said.

"Oceanus? Why?" Theia asked.

"It's must be about that prophecy, right?" Iapetus guessed.

"Yes" Oceanus nodded "He's started a global scale witch-hunt just to find Cronus and Rhea and banish them into Tartarus"

"Damn it" Hyperion cursed.

"But the problem is we don't know the current situation of their whereabouts now" Iapetus said half-worried.

"You got the point" Coeus nodded.

"I just hope they're safe" Themis said with a weak smile.

"Don't worry, he defeated our father before. I'm bet they're fine!" Crius assured.

Just as the Titans were discussing together, they noticed Thiran was walking alone at the pathway near the garden, carrying his strange sword. Oceanus and Thiran exchanged glares at each other before the wicked guy walked away.

"Guys, i have a bad feeling about King Ophion's advisor" Themis said.

"He's scary" Worried expression was seen on Mnemosyne's face.

"Don't worry, as long as i'm here, no one will dare to hurt my siblings" Oceanus assured.

"Do you think he's actually have some hidden motives, Oceanus?" Iapetus asked.

"Yes he is" Oceanus narrowed his eyes.

As few seconds passed, Thiran...or should i say Gulmagil returned to his spaceship. The good thing for Gulmagil was Ophion heeded his request to forbade everyone, nymphs, Titans and Giants alike from entering his spaceship.

As he entered his spaceship, he walked in front of a huge screen. Suddenly, three figures appeared in the screen.

The figure on the middle was Ughmegorn, Dark One primordial deity of suffering. He has large black wings with longs black horns on his head. The figure on the left was Mo'an, Dark One primordial deity of war. He has strange red tattoos on his face. And the figure on left was Belemorth, the Dark One primordial deity of "anything that burns". His head is engulfed in purplish flame.

"Gulmagil, report" Ughmegorn said.

"Well my lords, i must say that while Ophion is easy for us to make him our pawn, but there are still some...obstacles in our plans" Gulmagil explained.

"What do you mean?" Mo'an asked.

"His younger siblings" Gulmagil answered.

"Why didn't you persuade him to banish them?" Belemorth was half-pissed.

"He's hard-headed sometimes, my lords" Gulmagil said.

"I have told ya, why don't we just invade the Earth?" Mo'an pointed his index finger towards Ughmegorn.

"Calm down, Mo'an. We must be careful with what we had planned, or it will end in very terrible failure" Ughmegorn said.

"Whatever" Mo'an rolled his eyes.

"And not just that, we got another problem" Gulmagil said.

"Oh no, not again" Mo'an shooked his head.

"Ophion is destined to be overthrown by his nephew" Gulmagil said again.

"And you believed in that false words, Gulmagil? How foolish!" Mo'an mocked.

"Don't take this too easy, Mo'an. If Cronus was victorious against his father who is the strongest deity at the time, then it's not impossible for his son to do the same. The destructible power of Uranus will always there in their bodies. While Ophion on other hand, he's the ultimate coward. He ran away saving his own ass, leaving his pitiful father behind to rot in defeat" Ughmegorn replied. "Now i want you to keep your eyes on them at all cost. And don't fail!"

"As you wish, my lords" Gulmagil nodded.

The three primordials then disappeared from the screen.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

20 years have passed since Cronus and Rhea's departure from Mount Orthrys. And Ophion was still unable to track them down. Everyone wondered, where could have they been now?

"Dad!"

Oceanus's face turned towards the person walking towards him. That person was Metis, one of the Oceanids.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Oceanus asked.

"Tomorrow is mom's birthday, want you give her a present?" Metis cheerly asked.

"Tomorrow is her birthday?" Oceanus' eyebrows raised in curiousity.

"Dad! You forgot it again, right?" Metis frowned.

"Sorry, Metis. I have too much work to do" Oceanus apologized.

"Whatever" Metis sulked, her arms crossed on her chest.

"I promise i never forgot your mother's birthday date again, okay?" Oceanus said.

"Fine" Metis replied slowly.

"Come, i give you a hug" Oceanus said again as he pulled Metis gently into a hug.

Their 'father-and-daughter' was interrupted out of sudden when Iapetus rushed into the room.

"Oceanus! I got some good news for ya!" Iapetus said in joy.

"Iapetus, can you knock the door first!?" Oceanus scolded his brother.

"Hehehe, sorry brother" Iapetus sheepishly apologized.

"Now what's that so-called good news?" Oceanus rolled his eyes.

"I know where's Cronus and Rhea now!" Iapetus said.

"What? Are you serious?" Oceanus narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"Are you serious, uncle?" Metis asked in skeptical manner.

"Of course yes! I swear it!" Iapetus said.

"Then where are they?" Oceanus asked.

"In Jotunheim!" Iapetus answered.

Oceanus suddenly threw a huge scroll towards Iapetus. Iapetus however managed to dodged it.

"Stop telling me silly lies, Iapetus! I don't have time for pranks!" Oceanus growled in anger, clenched his fist.

"Calm down, Oceanus! I'm telling the truth!" Iapetus cowered in fear.

"How can i trust you, you freaking liar!?" Oceanus death glared at his brother.

"At least hear what am i want to say!" Iapetus pleaded.

"Fine! Say it now before i throw you into Mount Etna!" Oceanus said in half-anger, feeling annoyed.

"I was talking with my friend at that time, and when he saw the Titanic Symbol on my palm, he said he also saw the same symbol before!" Iapetus told.

Oceanus was puzzled by his brother's words. Did Iapetus speaks the truth.

Meanwhile, in the semi-blessed homeworld of jotunns...

The fall season had just arrived in Jotunheim a few days ago. What are the jotunns do during fall? It's the tradition of jotunns during the fall season when they visited their friends and relatives, giving presents to each other and partying together. And for this certain jotunn scholar, it's a perfect time to visit his friend.

Vafthrudnir, the jotunn scholar and oracle stood in front of the door, carrying a long wooden wand with a basket of breads. A brown squirrel was sitting on his right shoulder, carrying an acorn. Together with him was Wobben, his young assistant. He always bring a paper bag full of variant types of nuts with him whenever he goes, which explains why he always seen eating nuts all the time.

As Vafthrudnir knock the door three times, a young male person quickly opened the door from inside.

"Yes?" he said "Oh, it's you!"

"Long time no see, Hades" Vafthrudnir chuckled "Where is your father?"

Hades then glanced inside for a few seconds before turned his face.

"Yes, he is. He's sleeping on the couch" Hades answered.

"Hades, who's that?" his mother asked from inside.

"It's Vafthrudnir" Hades replied.

"Vafthrudnir?"

Rhea then appeared behind Hades.

"Vafthrudnir! Please come in" Rhea invited them to enter the house.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Muspelheim...

King Ophion have decided to pay a visit to Surtr, the burning lord of of fire jotunns. Together with his advisor, Thiran, they reached the entrance of Surtr's palace. Two guards were seen guarding the entrance, fiercefully prevented everyone from going inside

"What're your business here?" one of the guards asked in meanacing tone. 

"If you have no reason tresspassing here, you will leave this place without your head" another guard threatened.

"We're here to meet your king, fierce one" Thiran answered politely.

The guards looked at each other before responded.

"Yes, you may go inside" the guard replied.

At the same time, Surtr was sitting on his burning throne. One of the guards then entered the throne room before kneeling in front of him.

"Your Malevolance, someone wants to meet you" the guard said.

"Let them in" Surtr replied.

"Yes, Your Malevolance" the guard nodded before walked away.

Soon, Ophion and Thiran were seen entering the throne room, accompanied by two guards.

"Ah Ophion, King of Greek Gods" Surtr greeted. "What're your business here?"

"I come here with a glorious idea, trust me" Ophion boasted.

"A glorious idea? Don't tell me you're recycling your old ideas again" Surtr mocked in sarcastic manner. "No wonder Odin address you as fool"

"What? No, no, i'm not coming here for that, i just want to form an alliance with you" Ophion said.

"An alliance?"

"Yes!" Ophion grinned. "We have known each other for ages, and i think it's time for us to band together! What do you say?" 

"But why i must form an alliance with you? You already have a battalion of giants under your command" Surtr said skeptically. "And you even have a powerful giant who is very strong as me"

"But you managed to wound Typhon, right?" Thiran asked. Surtr silenced for a few seconds.

"Yes, yes, yes. I admit it" Surtr sighed.

"And the strength of my giants is still not enough to defend my realm" Ophion said.

"Did my ears are too clogged? Did you know, one of my servants told me they destroyed ten cities, fifty towns and hundreds of villages in Occitania region in a single day without any injuries and you said they're not strong enough? Nosense!" Surtr replied. " 

"But the problem is my realm is in danger!" Ophion said.

"Do you think our nation is a mercenary that you can call anytime you want!? You're not a weakling! You just paranoid! always thinking someone will overthrow you in a coup, everyday!" Surtr yelled.

"Calm down, great one. He's speaking the truth" Thiran said.

"You know, i suggest that you should form an alliance with with our brethrens in Jotunheim instead" Surtr suggested.

"But King Thrymr is far too weak to be my ally" Ophion shrugged off his opinion.

"Losing countless battles against the Aesir doesn't mean that he's a weak ruler. Even until today the Aesir were still unable to conquer Jotunheim" Surtr said.

"Oh boy" Thiran sighed slowly. Suddenly, an idea just popped in his mind. Thiran believed both Ophion and Surtr will agreed with his suggestions.

"O Great One, i have a suggestion" Thiran said. Everyone was looking at him in shock.

Now back in Jotunheim...

Cronus was sleeping peacefully on the couch. He doesn't know what to do today, so he just going back to sleep after breakfast.

"Hey Cronus, someone just kidnap your pet golden ram" 

Out of sudden, Cronus was awake from his sleep in shock. Luckily, his golden ram was sleeping on the floor in front of him, with his youngest son, Zeus resting his head on the ram's wool, sleeping too. He then noticed someone was standing in front of him.

"Looks like you awake, Cronus" Vafthrudnir chuckled. Cronus quickly turned his face towards the old jotunn.

"Vaf, it's not funny to wake me up like that" Cronus frowned. "And what in the name of my mother are you doing in my house?"

"It is wrong for me to visit my own friend?" Vafthrudnir said.

"At least you should tell me first" Cronus crossed his arms on his chest.

"Where are you last night? I'm searching for you for almost three hours at King Thrymr's party, but i couldn't find you where" Vafthrudnir asked.

"I came home early" Cronus answered.

"Why?" Vafthrudnir took a seat next to him.

"It's a long story" Cronus said. "What time is now?

"It's almost afternoon" Vafthrudnir answered.

"Meow!"

A rainbow-colored cat rubbed his head against Vafthrudnir's leg.

"Come on you big boy, time to eat" a fat goblin quickly walked near their legs before carried the cat away.

"Hahahahahahaha!" another goblin followed from behind.

"Well, i need to get a glass of water first" Cronus raised himself from the couch before walked away. Wobben then appeared next to Vafthrudnir, munching the nuts as usual.

"Cronus..."

As Cronus walked towards the kitchen, he heard someone whispered his name. He then stopped walking for a while.

"Cronus...Cronus..."

"Who're you? Why did you call my name?" Cronus asked in suspicion.

"Cronus..."

"Hey, answer my question please!" Cronust almost yelled.

"Dad?"

Cronus startled, quickly turned behind.

"Yes? Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Demeter, one of Cronus' daughters glanced at him in curiousity. "This is 142nd time you talking to yourself again"

"No, i'm just...a bit stressed, that's all" Cronus lied.

Demeter frowned at his father.

"Oh sweetie, smile a bit" Cronus gently grabbed her cheeks.

"Dad, i'm just worry about you" Demeter said worrily.

"Don't worry, i'm fine, okay?" Cronus assured her daughter.

"Fine" Demeter sighed, rolled her eyes.

From the other side of the wall, a hooded figure was leaning on the wall. What was her real motives were unknown for now.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Oceanus started feeling uneasy since a regiment of fire jotunns from Muspelheim arrived in Mount Orthrys. He knew Ophion must have plan something without consulting with the Supreme Council first. Yeah, Ophion likes to make his own decision without listening to anyone excepts Thiran, his own advisor.

"Oceanus!"

As Oceanus stood near the palace's main door, someone was calling his name. When he turned behind, he saw Iapetus and Themis were running towards him.

"Oceanus, what's going on in here!?" Iapetus asked worrily.

"No idea, i just came from my palace and a bunch of fire jotunns just appeared in our capital" Oceanus replied.

"Could Ophion have planned something without our concern first?" Themis was the next to ask.

"Yes" Oceanus nodded grimly.

"Damn it" Iapetus muttered.

Soon, the Titans spotted Thiran walked towards the fire jotunns from eastern side of the palace. One of the fire jotunns, possibly the captain gave a salute to Thiran.

"Welcome to Mount Orthrys, brave warriors of Muspelheim" Thiran greeted them.

"It's a great honor to meet you, my lord" the captain greeted back.

"Thiran...i wish i could rip off his head" Themis growled.

"We'll do it in the right time" Oceanus replied.

"That's it" Iapetus said.

"What?" Oceanus raised his eyebrows.

"Cronus and Rhea must return to Mount Orthrys. Everything is in danger right now" Iapetus said.

...

The Aesir and Vanir were seen gathered together in the throne room of Asgard. One of the hot topics being argued was the newly formed alliance of Surtr and Ophion. The Norse deities were suspicious of Ophion and Surtr's next move.

"Surtr is officially allying with Ophion!?" Freyr was shocked in anger.

"Yes" Odin nodded grimly.

"That's it! I know Ophion is allying with the fire jotunns to invade Asgard!" Thor shouted.

"We need to strike back at Mount Orthrys immediately! We must put an end to Ophion's threat once and for all!" Vidar suggested, earned the cheers of other deities.

"Calm down! Calm down, everyone! We're still investigating about it!" Skadi said.

"But this is not a mere joke! They probably have planned something we don't know!" Thor replied.

"Speaking about their alliance, does it have something to do with Cronus and Rhea?" Heimdallr guessed.

"Maybe" Odin replied.

"They are hiding in Jotunheim, right?" Frigg asked.

"Yes, mother. I have met them before" Thor answered.

"What are they doing in the realm of jotunns?" Bragi asked in curiousity.

"Cronus and his wife have journeyed for so long after he defeated his own father until he discovered a portal to Jotunheim in Iceland" Thor explained. "And he lives quietly with his family there until today"

"Listen everyone, as far as we know, Ophion is actually a paranoid ruler" Odin said.

"And maybe he's seeking help from Surtr to suppress rebellion in his territory" Aegir added.

"Is he too weak to rule?" Thor mocked.

"He's dumb ruler, what do you expect from him?" Heimdallr said.

"Whatever his reasons will be, we can't take it lightly. This is a serious matter and we need to take further actions immediately!" Freyr said.

"You right, boy. We must make pace before it's too late" Odin replied.

"Allfather!"

The Norse deities quickly turned their attention towards Hermod.

"Speak, Hermod" Odin ordered.

"Titan Oceanus requested me to deliver this letter to you" Hermod said as he gave Odin a letter.

"A letter from Ophion's own minister?" Thor was confused.

"Just let Allfather read it first" Vidar said.

"Fine" Thor sighed.

Odin's eyes widened in shock as he read the letter.

"Oh no..." 

"What's the matter, dear?" Frigg asked out of concern.

...

The Gigantes also gathered in their underground lair. One of King Porphyrion's minions just spotted a regiment of fire jotunns marching towards Mount Orthrys when he was tasked for searching for a sheep with emerald horns, and the giants have no idea about Ophion's hidden motives.

"Did Ophion already discovered our plan, my lord?" Pallas asked.

"I still have no answers for that, but their presence couldn't be good to us" Porphyrion replied.

"Perhaps he doesn't have any trust towards our kin anymore! That's why the jotunns are here!" Mimas was upset. 

"Down with Ophion!" Thoas shouted.

Roars of giants echoed in the lair.

"If he plans to replace us with them, i'll personally welcome him to do that" 

The giants went silent as they turned their attention towards Typhon, the largest and strongest among the Gigantes. Typhon is feared by every giants including King Porphyrion himself. 

"He can do it, but he'll regret it later" Typhon added.

"What do you mean?" Porphyrion asked.

"I'm bet his alliance with Surtr will never last long. Surtr never trust Ophion in the first place" Typhon said.

"Do you mean Surtr will betray Ophion someday?" Agrius asked.

"Yes" Typhon grinned.

"Let just hope that their alliance will end in failure" Mimas said.

Porphyrion started to think of Typhon's words. If Typhon speaks the truth, this is a good thing to him. It would be easier for the Gigantes to launch a rebellion against Ophion, he thought.

...

"Cronus...Cronus..."

Cronus couldn't sleep. That voice kept repeating his name again and again. He wondered, why? WHY HIM? What are they want from him? Did he just committed a divine crime?

He turned his face away to the left, glancing at his wife who's sleeping peacefully. Carefully Cronus left the bed without waking her, but not before gave her a kiss on the forehead. A faint smile then formed on Rhea's lips

As he exited his house, he spotted a cloaked figure stood in front of him. That night was very windy, fallen leaves were seen scattered on the front yard.

"Cronus..." the cloaked figure whispered.

"W-who are you...and what do you want?" Cronus asked, shocked by her sudden presence.

Your absence have left the world in chaos, you must return with your family immediately" the cloaked figure said.

"Me? My family?" Cronus started getting confused.

"Yes" the cloaked figure nodded grimly.

Unbeknownst to her, a grizzly bear appeared next to the cloaked figure, sniffed her. 

"Hey, get away from me!" the cloaked figure scolded, getting annoyed by the grizzly bear's behaviour.

"Well, sorry miss, but your perfume smelled like bread" the grizzly bear replied.

"Uhhh, whatever, i'm leaving here. But don't forget what am i said, okay?" she spoke for the last time before quickly vanished into a puff of smoke.

"Hey Cronus, is she your friend?" the grizzly bear asked.

"No..." Cronus slowly shooked his head.

...

The long night has finally passed, and the morning has arrived to shine the world of jotunns.

Cronus just stared at the fried egg on the table blankly. Zeus was sitting next to him, happily enjoying his favorite breakfast as usual.

His mind was still thinking about what happened last night. And one more thing, who's that cloaked figure? And what are her actual motives?

"Cronus?"

Cronus quickly glanced at Rhea, her eyes were full of concern about him.

"Are you okay?" Rhea asked. 

"I'm fine. I'm just having a bad dream last night" Cronus replied.

"You better eat that fried egg. It's getting colder" Rhea said.

"Okay" Cronus nodded as he grabbed a fork.

"Dad!"

Hera, his youngest daughter (second youngest child after Zeus) hugged him from behind.

"Good morning dad" Hera greeted.

"Good morning" Cronus smiled. "Have a seat"

Hera then took a seat next to him.

"Where are the others?" Cronus asked.

"They're already awake" Hera answered.

"Mom!"

Demeter rushed into the kitchen with miffed expression on her deeply blushed face. She constantly rubbed her left cheek with her handkerchief non-stop.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Rhea asked.

"Hades is a pervert! He licked my face and it's very gross! I hate him!" Demeter said.

"Hades do...what?" Hera narrowed her eyebrows.

Soon, Hades then entered the kitchen, only pretended nothing happened.

"Hades, what in the name of Chaos are you doing?" Rhea narrowed her eyes.

"It's not my fault, mom. She's the one who provoke me first" Hades said.

"I don't care what you said, Hades. Apologize. NOW!" Rhea ordered.

"No way, i won't apologize to her no matter what" Hades insisted.

One minute later...

Rhea pinched his left ear, making Hades screamed in pain. Cronus and Hera just stared in silence, not interested to interfere, while Zeus just ignored the scene, his breakfast is much more important to him. His eldest daughter and also eldest child, Hestia was seen walking behind them, with Poseidon followed from behind.

"Mom! It hurts!" Hades screamed. 

"Hades, i don't teach you to be a bad boy" Rhea said.

"But Demeter is a witch!" 

"Hades!" Rhea pinched his ear harder.

"Okay! Okay! I apologize now!" Hades pleaded.

"Good" Rhea released his ear. Hades slowly rubbed his ear in pain. 

"Serve you right, pervert" Demeter stick her tongue out in victory.

Hades gave Demeter a glare.

Perhaps the time finally come. Cronus and his family must return to Mount Orthrys soon. The prophecy must be fulfilled.

The end.


End file.
